The Apprentice? The Sith?
by VehcsahHigh
Summary: When a rouge girl with Jedi like abilities is captured by the counsel after defacing and stealing Republic property and is offered the choice to join the Jedi to train as a Padawan. Will the dark side claim this arrogant, undisciplined girl?
1. Chapter 1

**The first chapter will be short but I will probably be able to lengthen them. Enjoy!**

After arriving back at the Jedi temple Anakin had been summoned to the counsel under urgent business regarding the Jedi and the Republic. He bowed as he entered the circular room and stepped forward to stand in the middle. "You summoned me, masters?" He asked curiously and was awnsered by a nod from Master Windu. "Yes, we did...it regards the recent damage to Republic property."

"What about those cases? You've caught the culprits?" Master Yoda shook his head and replyed, "One culprit there was, Master Obi-Wan show Skywalker her weapon we must..." Obi-wan moved forward and handed Anakin a lightsaber handle. He took it and turned it on, but insteed of a blade extending a long black glowing chord that snaked out and dropped to the floor.

"Its a modified light saber crafted in the style of a whip..." Mace Windu continued "her possession of this weapon is the reason why she has been taken into custody in the temple. We managed to convince the Senate to..." He faded off then exhaled. "She seemed to possess Jedi-like abilities therefore we will be offering her a choice to either rot in her cell or to become a padawan and train to become a Jedi knight."

Anakin frowned, "what am I here for then?" "I think that you already know why you are here." He replied with a nod before bowing and striding to the temple detention chambers.

When he arrived outside the heaviest guarded cell He nodded to the clone gaurds and he slipped inside as the cell was opened then closed behind him. Sitting on the floor was a young girl no older than 20 sitting in a meditation position in the center of the room. Her bright blue hair was pulled up off her face in a high left side of her head was in 4 tight braids and were tied around her hair band. This rouge dressed in black opened her silver eyes as he entered.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, I've heard a lot about you and your work."

"Impressed?" Her voice reaked with arrogance.

"Not in the least. Can we cut the small talk, I am certain that you know why I am here." "Yes, I am very much aware of my situation."

"Well then, what do you chose? Option 1 or 2? Will you become a Jedi or will you spend the rest of your life rotting away in this cell? Make your choice."


	2. Chapter 2

The girl sighed and turned towards the wall and when she turned back to his she gave him a flash of an arrogant grin. "When do I start?"

He lead her up to the counsel room and they began the formalitys. "And do you dedicate yourself to the Republic..?" Mace Windu continued "and will you never reveal any of the Republican plans to the enemys?" She nodded for the 100th time, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

" A padawan now you are, Tamsin Ichi. Be your master... Anakin is. Send you both to the outer rim you will, to help our friends you will." The consul bowed as Anakin attached a silver Padawan plat to the side of her head and tucked it into her ponytail. "You'd better learn fast, Blue-bie"

 _Blue hair...newbie...Blue-bie...damn it.._

She glared at her new nickname and kicked the side of his knee. To gard to be playful but not hard enough to cause damage. "Lets go...Cloudie."

 _Skywalker... clouds...cloudy...oh god..._

\- A Republic cruiser on the outer rim-

Tamsin rolled onto her side, she was sleeping right in the middle of a battle. It was hard sleeping through a fight but some how she was managing very well. Her con-link on her wrist beeped loudly, and she kund of slapped it like the would an alarm clock, but insteed she hit the recieve button. "What happened!? " her master called from the other end.

"Where are you?! We need you on the bridge!" Not really hearing her master on the other end of the reciever she began snoring. Curses could be heard on the other end. "WAKE UP!" He yelled, in frustration in the bridge he took control of the steering and yanked it harshly to the left. This sudden turn sent her flying across her cabin and into the far wall. "Owwww..." she frowned, rubbing her head before she spoke into the Con-link in a raised voice, "Was that you?!" She yelled furiously.

"Yes it was! Now get your lazy ass up her now!" "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming..." sleep still heavy in her mind she made 5 wrong turns before having to ask a clone for directions before she arrived at the bridge. At that moment it became clear how dire the situation was, Master Skywalker was at the front, barking orders at his men and it took him a good few minutes before he finally noticed her. "Good, you're finally here, I was starting to think you got sucked out into space." She frowned, "what am I here for then?"

"How good are you at controlling the force?"

"Yeah, that sounds like one of the Generals insane plans again. " A clone chipped in and got a glare from his superior. "Anyway,"Anakin continued "We are our numbered but we could take them on one at a time so if we could both use the force to rotate the ships..." "ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!"

"If you can't do it then I guess I can send you back to your cell and-" "I can do it. I wasn't doubting MY abilities I was doubting YOURS." That comment sent murmurs through the clones, bickering between master and padawan was not a rare sight, but this was taking it too far. Anakin managed to keep his head. Though he glared at her. A LOT.

"How about we make it a bit of a competition then? First one to rotate their ship wins."

"What's the prize?"

"My everlasting respect."

"Thats a lousy prize..." she grumbled miserably, but raised her hands anyway and closed her eyes. She seemed yo already be strained so much that the muscles on her neck started to stand out. Anakin did the same thing, however he was in much more control.

The ship he was ment to be moving jerked to the side then rotated gently. Tamsin's breathing began to quicken as she began to move the ship. It was only partly rotated when her knees buckles and her legs gave out. She fell forward panting, and sweat rolling off her face. The only sound seemed to be her breathing.

The silence was broken by a familiar voice cutting though it, "You did well..." her master was crouched in front of her, with a warm hand upon her shoulder. "But I failed..." she whispered, her voice weak. "No, you didn't...the ship was actually better not fully turned, because of its damage it could turn only one way. " "Is this supposed to make me feel better? Cus its not working." He chuckled. "Now, why would I be wanting to make you feel better?"


End file.
